When there was only you and me
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: Saku/ita POV's. Sakura is good at everything. Itachi is the new coach and P.E. teacher. All the teacher's love her. Itachi is no different. Maybe he loves her more then the a teacher should. Ita/Saku Highschool fanfic. Maybe Character death. Read and rate
1. Itachi Uchiha

When it was only you and me

**A/N: This is a little new. Please be nice! Please Enjoy!! Not vary character like. **

Itachi POV.

"Thank you Itachi. You may start tomorrow." Said Tsunade the Fire high principle. I nodded. "Thank you Tsunade." I said. She smiled at me. "Alright so you want a tour?" she asked. I smiled my thanks. "Of course, thank you." I said again.

My name Itachi Uchiha and I'm going to be a highschool P.E. teacher and coach. I love to teach people. The reason I say 'people' instead of kids is because I, myself am only 21. I'm vary smart that's were you may have gotten confused. I spent less years in college. The reason I'm going to be working at this highschool is one because it has the best ratings and two my little brother goes to this school.

My little brother is Sasuke Uchiha. From what I hear he is Mr. Popular here. Sasuke has our mother's looks while I had out father's looks. He has blue hair while I have black. Sasuke has short hair that sticks out in the back with some bangs in his eyes while I have long hair that goes to the middle of my back that I pull back into a loose ponytail with some bangs in my eyes. We both have black eyes like all the rest of our family. Our whole family has pale skin and the incapability of getting a tan.

Tsunade stood up and gestured me to follow. I nodded and followed her as she left her office. It was the middle of the school day. She showed me the cafeteria, the library, the guidance councilors office, and finally we are heading to the gym. It was a huge area filled with at least 75 teens. They were in the middle of a volleyball demonstration.

Tsunade and I stayed to watch. It was 2 on 2. On one team was Naruto my little brothers friend and of course my little brother. On the other team was a blond that was really skinny with so blond of hair it was almost white and it went a little past her waist. By the looks of it she had blue eyes. Her partner was...

I raised an eyebrow. "Tsunade who is that girl?" I asked curiously. Tsunade looked up. "Which one the blond one or the pink haired one?" Tsunade asked. "The pink haired one." I answered. Tsunade looked at the girl.

"Oh! That's Sakura Haruno! She is a sweetheart. Also she is good at nearly everything! She is in our honor choir, she's on almost every team at this school, she has all A+'s in her classes, and she's in every event this school throws! All the teachers love her! Oh! You will love her too!" Tsunade seemed to wanted to talk forever.

I looked to her. She spiked the ball that zipped past Naruto's head. The blond gave Sakura a high five.

Sakura had long pink hair that went almost to her thighs. She has skinny arms, legs, a flat stomach and a slightly large forehead. She looked completely concentrated. When they finished up the demonstration she turned to Tsunade. She had forest green eyes.

She waved to the blond and walked over to us. She smiled a perfect smile. "Hello Tsunade." Sakura said to her. She looked at me. She had as pale skin as I do. "Hello." she greeted. I nodded. "Hello Ms. Haruno." I said. She nodded. "Hello and it's just Sakura." she said and flashed a smile.

"Ok, Sakura. I'm Itachi Uchiha-" I was cut off. "Hey Itachi? What the hell you doing here?" Sasuke asked walking up next to Sakura. Sakura flashed him a smile. Standing next to Sasuke she only goes to his shoulder. I'm only a little bit taller then Sasuke. "Me? I'm here to see my dearest Lil' brother. Well I just got the P.E. and coaches job, also." I said.

Sakura smiled brightly. "That's cool! Sasuke wouldn't that be cool to have your big brother here with you? Plus I have him like 5 hours everyday! Cool! Right Sasuke?" she exclaimed. She had a voice so light that it was almost like she was singing. Sasuke smirked at her. I wonder what their relationship is?

She turned me. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Uchiha!" she said as she backed up. "Oh! Come on Sasuke!" she exclaimed. She grabbed his hand and they both went to join their group. I couldn't wait til tomorrow. Something about her...

**A/N: How was it? Did you like it?! Please rate and review!! Have a good day!!**


	2. Sakura Haruno

When it was only you and me

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! Here you go! Enjoy!!**

Sakura POV

When me and Sasuke rejoined the group I let go of his hand. I looked back at his older brother. He was speaking to Tsunade. About what I wasn't sure. Anko our other P.E. teacher was explaining all that we did right and all that Naruto did wrong. He scratched the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes playfully. Ino my best friend came walking over. We gave each other a high five. She was the one that I did the demonstration with. I smiled at her, she smiled back. She waved goodbye as she joined her boyfriend Sai on the other side of the group.

I watched as Anko tried to explain something she had no idea on. I giggled as she started to give out the wrong info. Sasuke turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked. I smiled at him. After everything Anko said I would tell him the correct information.

"Maybe you should teach this class." Sasuke suggested. I rolled mt eyes at him and giggled. "No way! I can't teach!" I said. It's true when I try to teach someone anything they don't have any background on, they wont get it.

So I stay away from that kind of thing. I stayed silent for the rest of class and when we were changing. I didn't change into my normal cloths I changed into my basketball jersey. I ran out back into the gym and started to run 7 laps around the gym. Soon enough all the girls had finished their laps.

When practice was over I quickly showered and changed into my volleyball jersey and went to do laps in the second gym. Yes at our school we have two gyms. When I was finished with volleyball practice I once again I took a shower and changed into my normal cloths. When I had all my stuff I headed to my locker.

I got out all the books I needed. I saw that I didn't need anything. I had no homework. I sighed with relief. I didn't need to carry a heavy backpack home. I grabbed my MP-3 player. I put the plugs in my ears and walked out of the school.

I turned on my MP-3 player and my cell. By the time I leave school it's dark out. While I walked I listened to music and I text Sasuke.

_Me: so u happy with ur bro bein at the school_

_Sasuke: not really. I wish he wasn't._

_Me: y_

_Sasuke: idk I just do_

_Me: ..._

_Sasuke: ?_

_Me: never mind_

_Sasuke: sry_

_Me: no no! Don't be. It cool. Really!_

_Sasuke: g2g dad alert_

_Me: gotcha see u tomorrow._

_Sasuke: c ya_

I closed my phone and walked a little ways before I finally stood in front of my front door.I leaned my head against the door and heard the yelling from here. I listened to my parents argue.

"You can't tell me what to do damn it!" my dad yelled. "I can do what ever the hell I want to!" my mother yelled back. I cringed. Wrong thing to say. Then I heard it.

Smack!!

I heard my mom scream and something break. My eyes snapped open and I rushed into the house. "Dad stop!" I yelled as I went and stood between him and my mother who was laying on the floor. I looked down at my mom. She was breathing quietly. I could have sighed.

I turned to look back at my dad. I saw it coming. I planted my feet to the ground. I then tensed my leg musicales.

Smack!!

I felt a stinging pain in my left cheek. On_ reflex _I brought my hand up to my cheek. My father glare at the ground before he left the house. I chocked back the tears and ran to my room. My mom would move herself soon. My cell vibrated. By now I was sobbing. I looked down, it was a text from Sasuke.

_Sasuke: r u there?_

_Me: ya_

_Sasuke: did something happen?_

I closed my eyes. I wanted to tell him but like always I didn't.

_Me: no everything is how it usually is._

**A/N: When they text I wont do proper grammar ok?! Now did you like it!! Once again sorry if I missed some gramar and/or spelling mistates. Also if it doesn't make sense, sorry!! Please rate and review!! Have a good day!! **


	3. It's nothing

When it was only you and me

**A/N: Thank you for your patients! Please enjoy and good news! It's longer then the last one!!**

Itachi POV

I opened my eyes to the streetlight that peeked through my curtains in my room. I looked at my radio it read, 5:54. I stood and went to take a shower. As I allowed the water to just hit my chest I started to think. Well now I know why Sasuke likes short hair... mine's going to take forever to dry. I suddenly felt childish. I sighed and turned the water and wrapped a towel around my waist and opened my bathroom door and went into my bedroom.

I through on some sweat pants (the one that is like made of coat fabric and buttons up on the side, I don't remember what it was called! You know what I mean right!?) and a white shirt with a black sweatshirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Well at least it's better then what Sasuke has to wear. He has to wear plaid pants and a button up shirt with a plaid tie. I smirked at the first time I saw Sasuke wearing his school uniform.

_Flash Back:_

_I walked into the livingroom to see my mother and father talking. The maid let me in. I live on my own in my own mansion. My mother's face lightened up when she saw me. She stood up and walked to me with her arms outstretched. I allowed her to wrap her arms around me. I hugged her back. When we broke away I shook my dad's hand._

"_I'm home!" I heard my little brother yell. I haven't seen him in 3 years because I was off at college. He was wearing his ridiculous school uniform. I raised an eyebrow. When Sasuke spotted me he raised an eyebrow as well. "Itachi? Why are you here? Get kicked out of college already?" Sasuke asked. Mother gasped._

"_Sasuke that was rude! Your brother just got here be nice!" mother said sternly. "Yes mother." Sasuke murmured. What a momma's boy. I would have laughed my ass off if I weren't a mamma's boy too. So I did nothing. "Nice outfit, little brother." I commented. Sasuke glared but then smirked._

"_It's worth it, though. The girls school uniform is a button up white shirt that's short enough not to be tucked in the mini skirts that go to here." Sasuke said pointing just below his bottom. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really." I said. Sasuke nodded. I rolled my eyes._

_End Flash Back._

I stopped to think about my memory. Interesting. I finished getting ready and went downstairs. When I finished the breakfast that the cook made for me I brushed my teeth and thanked the cook as I grabbed all my things that I would need for the day and left. I got into my car and put all the materials I would need for the day in the passenger's seat.

When I finally got to the school some kids were showing up in their cars too. In the mornings it seemed they stay outside until the bell rang on warmer days in the winter they go into the gym, I believe. On my way to the school building most of the student's stopped to look at me. I gave friendly nods to all of them. The girls smiled and waved. When I nodded they would giggle and blush. I really wanted to sigh but I didn't.

"Hi, Mr. Uchiha!" Said a female voice. I recognized it almost instantly. It was like she was singing. I turned to see non other then Sakura. She smiled brightly and waved frantically at me even though I was like only a foot away. I chuckled. It was like she was a child not a teenager. "Oh! Let me help you with that." she offered. I nodded and let her take some of the things I was holding.

"To the gym?" she asked. I nodded smiling at her. She looked forward with a happy face. "Away!" she yelled and made her way to the school. When we got into the school I saw that Sasuke was right about the school uniform for the girls. Sakura's skirt swayed a little behind her. All the kids wear plain white shoes by the looks of it. She skipped her way to the gym. She was so graceful and always in a good mood it seemed.

Then something on her face caught my attention. It was a light purple mark that was almost completely covered with a little makeup. But I saw it. "Sakura, where did you ger that mark on your face?" I asked. She froze and brought a hand to her cheek and held her breath. "I... I got it in basketball practice yesterday." she said slowly. Not looking at me. I didn't need to be an adult to know that she just lied to me.

I wasn't mad that she lied to me though I did wish that she could trust me but I was mad that there had to have been a good reason she did lie and she did cover it up. I wanted to know.

**A/N: How was it? Once again thank you for your patients! Please rate and review!! Have a good day!!**


	4. Sick minded Ino

When it was only you and me

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update!! (throws cookies to readers) Take a cookie as a token of my apology. Please enjoy! **

Sakura's POV

I froze. What if he found out!? My heart beat sped up. I took a deep breath and turned to Itachi and smile. "I guess I was playing a little to rough! Sorry to have worried you! Let's go!" I turned and walked toward the gym. I could hear him following. My hair tickled the back of my legs.

I shook my head which made it worse. I giggled. "What's so funny?" Mr. Uchiha asked coming up beside me. I smiled at him. I put the stuff I was holding onto the ground and pulled my hair into a ponytail. "My hair was tickling me!" I laughed again. He let out a chuckle. I leaned down and picked up the bags.

We walked side by side. I swayed to a beat in my head. I smiled to myself. I felt so at peace. So free! I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt a sudden burst of energy, I started to hop and run ahead of Mr. Uchiha. I spun around a few times. I had to giggle. I could hear Mr. Uchiha's low chuckle. I gave him a face. It wasn't to believable because I was trying not to smile.

He shrugged. "What is it?" he asked. I shook my head still smiling. "Just like Sasuke." I murmured. He cocked his head. I shook my head again. I looked at him. "You have to laugh! Sasuke usually never laughs! Just 'chuckles'! Annoying!" I sighed. I exaggerated the word to make my point. He gave me a crooked smile. I smiled back.

When we got to the gym door I turned to face my new coach and I pressed my back to the door and pushed it open. I kept my back to it to hold it open. "There you go." I said to him. "Thank you." he said and walked through the door. I stepped into the gym after him and listened to the door shut behind me.

I followed him to his and Anko's office. He looked over at me. "Do you know where Anko is?" he asked putting the things he was holding down. I laid the things I was holding down by his other things. "She usually isn't here the first 2 class periods." I said looking out toward the gym.

His black brows knitted together. "But doesn't-" I cut him off. "Have classes the first two class periods? Yes." I sighed. "Then why?" he asked. I shrugged. "Who knows?" he nodded. I turned and looked out over the gym. I sighed and looked over at him. "Well, I've got to go." I smiled up at him. "See ya!" with that I ran out of the gym toward the front door of the school.

I ran down the steps and came to a stop. I leaned on my right hip and waited for Sasuke to show up. Soon enough about 5 minutes later my raven haired friend showed up. He jogged up to me. "Yo." he greeted. I smiled. "What up?" I couldn't keep a straight face. I laughed.

"Well aren't we happy this morning?" Sasuke asked. I nodded. We walked to the steps of the school and sat down. "I helped your brother get all his things to the gym." I told him. Sasuke stared off into space for a moment before looking at me. "You did, huh?: he smirked and looked forward.

I smiled and looked forward. We started to talk about different things. Sasuke gave me a little more background knowledge about his brother. He was a very interesting person. The bell rang and Sasuke and I went into the school with the rest of the students. Sasuke and I have different advisories but our teachers share the same room so it's like we have the same advisor.

I got all the things that I'll need for the day and went to my home room. I sat next to Ino. "So," Ino started. "What do you think of the new coach?" she asked me. I smiled at her. "I like him. He's nice. He reminds me a lot about Sasuke." I said. "Do you _like _him?" Ino asked moving closer.

I blinked. "He's a teacher, Ino, and plus my buddy Sasuke's older brother." I said. Ino nodded. "I see where you would be torn. But think of it this way; Sasuke's a boy, Mr. Uchiha is a man." she purred. I elbowed her. "Sick!"

Ino laughed. "Don't say that when you know it's true! You've had 5 years to go out with Sasuke and you haven't. Now the big brother is here! Mm! Boy fight!" Ino fanned herself. I shook my head. "You need a therapist." I sighed.

Ino nodded slowly. "And _you _need a all on Mr. Hot-stuff!! Mm-mm! Good! With a side of Oh-Yes!" Ino laughed. I shook my head. "You are a sick girl, you need a therapist." I scolded jokingly. Ino had some truth in her disturbing words. Very little but they were still there.

She's right. I need someone. Not for sex but to talk to. I think that Mr. Uchiha is the perfect person for the job.

**A/N: My friend has a really sick mind so I added a little bit of her into Ino's character. Also I am in need of a beta in all my stories! if you are willing to be my beta for this story and others let me know what stories you want to beta if you want to! Have a great day and rate and review!!**


	5. Hiding something

When it was only you and me

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Please enjoy!**

Itachi's POV

I organized the papers on my desk. A bunch of student's came in. They are Anko's advisory but I'll have to do. I walked out into the gym and smiled warmly. All the kids stopped and looked over at me. Some of the girls started to whisper quietly to each other and through me a look. It was the typical fan girl look. The usual crush on teacher bit. I held back an eye roll.

"Good morning, students. I'm Mr. Uchiha, and I'm the new P.E. teacher." I told them and paced back and forth and watched them all. Some started to raised their hands. I pointed to a short stubby boy with a chunky face. He let his hand drop. "So, did u replace Ms. Anko?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, I'm like a second teacher, I will work with Ms. Anko." I told them. Most started to whisper again.

I pointed to a perky looking blond. "I have 2 queations." she told me. I nodded for her to continue. "So, are you related to Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked. I nodded. "Actually, I'm his older brother." I told them. That caused more whispers. "Ok, um, so, how old are you?" she asked. I laughed half heartedly. I looked her in the eyes. "I'm am 21 years old." I informed. That caused even _more _whispering. I started to pace again for I stopped when she asked if I was related to little Sasuke.

There was more questions like those. Like if I had a girlfriend, if I was planning to get married anytime soon, my dream for the future and what I thought of the school so far. Advisory finally came to an end. I waved goodbye to Anko's advisory and walked over to our office and sat down. 1st period is my free period. I looked over Anko's day planner.

I studied it closely. When I memorized it I relaxed for a few minutes before the 1st period was over. 2nd period was filled with googly eyed girls. Though, it went by smoothly. 3rd period rolled around and Ms. Anko showed up. We talked until class started. 4th and 5th also went by without much difficulty. Anko strikes fear in the students. If you aren't paying attention she would through a dodge ball at you're head.

Not a nice woman when you aren't listening to her. After 5th we had our lunch break. I grabbed some lunch and stopped by my little brothers table. They were all chatting. It was little Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, her blond friend, a boy that looked a little like Sasuke, a boy and a girl looking from the Hyuga family and a barbette with two buns in her hair.

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto and Sakura was glaring at the blond, who were both yelling at each other. I stopped and looked at them curiously. The blond finally smacked Naruto on the head. The Hyuga girl pulled my brother's pathetic use of a friend to his seat and shushed him softly.

Sakura stood up. "You too are going to catch the attention of a teacher." she scolded them and turned around to look right at me. She through her hands over her heart and screamed almost. That caught most the lunchroom's attention. They soon went back to their own business. One hand covered her heart the other over her mouth.

Her friends at the table started to crack up. I smirked. Sasuke was chuckling slightly. Sakura plopped down in her seat still in the same position only sitting. The burette raised her eyebrows. "So, now _who _is catching the teacher's attention, _Sakura- _chan?" she asked sarcastically. Sakura regain her composer and smiled. "ME!" she chirped. I smirked even more to that.

There was the little feeling that I had earlier. She was indeed hiding something. I looked to the mark on her cheek it was applied more makeup to. What exactly is she hiding?

**A/N: How was that? Let me know! Rate and review! Have a good day!**


	6. Importiant Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


End file.
